


Sex In Weird Places

by grand_king_oikawa



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex, Smut, more tags in future, threesome maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grand_king_oikawa/pseuds/grand_king_oikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is another smutfic collection, but instead of limiting it to one anime, this has multiple anime with multiple ships. There will be some crossovers. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex In Weird Places

Rin’s phone buzzed. Groaning, he hoisted himself out of the pool, water dripping off his flowing red hair. He flung his goggles off, irritable wondering who dared to text him during training. He figured Nitori got the microwave stuck again and was asking him for help. Rin grabbed his phone, silently cursing his kohai. The message wasn’t from Nitori. It was from Haru, his water-obsessed boyfriend. The message read “Come to my house water-chan.” Rin smiled. He knew exactly what Haru wanted. The red-haired shark threw on a shirt, barely bothering to dry himself. He knew he would get wet again anyway and Haru’s house was 15 minutes away by train anyways. Rin didn’t care that water was dripping off his body and onto the seats and floor of the train. No one was on it at 9:00 at night anyways. When he finally made it to Haru’s house, his phone buzzed again. It read “Come to the back. I have a surprise water-chan.” Rin sprinted up the steps and burst out the back door to find Haru with his usual flat blue gaze sitting in a kiddie pool. With his swimsuit on. He cracked a small smile when Rin burst through the door. “Come Water-Chan, into my personal pool, I have a surprise, ” Haru began to slowly lower his suit. “Oh come on Haru, the bathtub was one thing, but out here, in a fucking kiddie pool, you’re insane. I love you, but you’re insane,” Rin grimaced, staring open-mouthed at Haru’s beautiful naked body in the inflatable plastic pool. “Fine, I’ll go with it,” he looked at Haru’s pleading blue eyes. Rin threw off his shirt and slowly began to pull down his own swimsuit, allowing his black-haired pool loving boyfriend peaks at the glory underneath. Baring his shark teeth, Rin plunged his naked body on top of Haru’s, water splashing everywhere. Haru ran his hands through his partner’s red hair, feeling his hard muscles underneath. Rin gently bit Haru’s neck, enjoying the taste of the water on his dolphin’s skin. Haru grabbed Rin’s shoulders, pulling him into a deep kiss, both fighting for dominance. Haru kissed Rin’s neck, sucking and biting while Rin squirmed in pleasure. The red-haired shark pulled his partner back into the water, grabbing the smaller boy’s hardened dick, crouching down and licking it. Haru moaned enjoying the sensation of Rin’s tongue caressing him. “Rin, I’m gonna…I’m gonna cum now,” Haru panted. Rin smiled and began to stoke Haru’s dick with his hands and sucking on it as sticky white jizz spurted out into Rin’s waiting mouth. The red-haired swimmer bared his teeth into a smile as he tasted Haru. The dolphin was so sweet. Rin licked up every last drop while Haru made noises of pleasure. Haru sat up and grabbed Rin, his blue gaze piercing the latter’s soul. Water was splashed everywhere as Rin howled when Haru grabbed his dick and began to suck. Both boys stroked each other’s hard muscles and admired each other’s perfect wet bodies and Haru began to suck. When Rin finally came, he was not quiet about it which made Haru happier. Rin tasted amazing and Haru wanted more. He felt every twitch of Rin’s muscles, every scar on his skin, and heard every breath Rin took. A loud crash came from inside Haru’s house. Both swimmers froze, still with erections and still wrapped in each other’s arms. Both heard the other’s heartbeat. Most of the water was gone from the kiddie pool. “Well, at least I don’t have to water my grass tomorrow,” Haru whispered quietly, cuddling up against his red-haired boyfriend’s chest. Rin buried his head into Haru’s hair, feeling how tense his back was. Another crash and a muffled grunt resonated through the house. Clumsily, Rin groped for his swimsuit in the dark while Haru hid behind him. “HARU-CHAN, I CAME TO LOOK AT THE STARS!” Nagisa’s familiar voice boomed. Haru groaned. Rin looked like a deer in the headlights. “HEY, IS RIN-CHAN WITH YOU? IS THAT A KIDDIE POOL? CAN I COME SWIM WITH YOU?” Nagisa burst out the door. Haru turned bright red, muttering something under his breath. Rin stared open-mouthed at Nagisa as he picked up Haru’s discarded swimsuit. “Haru-chan, why are you swimming naked with Rin-chan?” “Um, don’t call me that, and what Rin and I are doing is out business Nagisa, how about you go get us some mackerel,” Haru stuttered, popping his head out behind Rin. The smaller blonde shrugged and skipped off, leaving behind a thoroughly embarrassed Haru and a flabbergasted Rin. “Dammit, who would have thought it would have been NAGISA who cockblocked us,” Rin groaned, putting on his swimsuit, “And how are we going to explain the kiddie pool?”


End file.
